Siren
Sirens (also known as Mermaid Monsters '''and '''Messengers of the Devil) were a supernatural species of cannibalistic psychics, whose caliber of immortality depended on the feasting of human flesh to remain young and beautiful. They were the original servants of Arcadius, tasked with harvesting the souls of the wicked. They were one of the oldest supernatural races and there were only two known in existence.http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Siren Creation The Sirens were created by Arcadius after striking a deal with him, though the exact details on how this was done remains elusive. Seline mentioned that one needed to consent first to enter into a deal with Cade and that this could happen even if the subject is dead, as Arcadius could see into their soul and communicate with his psychic powers. They predate the Vampire species by approximately two millennium, making them one of the oldest supernatural species in existence. Sybil's claims to be over three thousand years old make Sirens older than the Immortals, Silas and Amara, by at least a thousand years.http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Siren History Ancient History Sirens came into being after the psychic Seline made a deal with Arcadius to save her dying twin-sister. In return for immortality, Seline and Sybil would have to forever devour the flesh of anyone who has committed a bad deed, no matter how small or insignificant. Seline mentioned that in order to become a Siren, one must consent to it, as she and Sybil did. The Sirens eventually became known in human folklore with the story varying on information.http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Siren The Capture of the Sirens On June 21st, 1790, both Seline and Sybil were lured through the underground tunnel system of (the not yet founded) Mystic Falls, by Beatrice Bennett and Ethan Maxwell into the Amory's Vault after their successful plan to destroy the local coven. There, Beatrice entrapped them with a spell.http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Siren The Release of Seline Nearly a hundred years later during 1883, Virginia's great-grandfather, Dalton St. John released Seline from the Armory's Vault, presumably by accident, when the vault was re-opened by him and his team in 1882. It is unknown as to why Sybil did not leave along with her.http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Siren The Release of Sybil Bonnie broke her cousin's spell that sealed the Armory's Vault when forced by Alexandria St. John. Quickly thereafter, all Armory members were killed by Sybil, though Bonnie sealed the Armory to prevent the evil presence from being released. Unfortunately, in order for Damon to get to the last member of the Eight Everlastings and save Bonnie's life, the siphoner twins, Lizzie and Josie, had to remove Bonnie's spell. The siren therein uses Elena's voice to lure Damon further into the vault and eventually gets to him with her mind control. Enzo enters the vault soon after and is confronted by Damon. After a short conversation, Enzo is grabbed from behind by the monster. The siren and the two vampires managed to find a way out of the Vault, and the siren forced the two vampires to bring it 'evil' victims. Later the siren, Sybil, had consumed enough people to have recovered enough of her strength to rejuviante her form and emerged from a pool of blood as a young, beautifuk woman.http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Siren Present Day Sybil had become frustrated at both Damon and Enzo for their resistance to her and sought to remove whatever they were holding onto. In Damon's case, she replaced his memory of Elena and Bonnie with her. With Enzo, she sought to kill Bonnie and succeeded in killing Sarah Nelson. Sybil later managed to gain Damon's full loyalty and attempted to "Kill" Enzo for escaping her. Sybil later schemes with Damon, who has taken charge to make an alternate deal with Cade after being reunited with Seline and Sophia, and listening to their plan, which involved offering Alaric's twins to Cade. Sybil and Damon's plan was to instead offer himself and his brother as replacements. Sybil later tells Seline that in revenge for what she did, Sybil made a side deal to keep her powers and to cut her sister from it altogether, but ominously tells Seline that her plan is not done yet.http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Siren Powers and Abilities *'Immortality:' Arcadius used unknown means to render Sirens immortal. They did not age, but they could be killed by external means. In order to preserve their immortality, Sirens had to periodically feast on the flesh of the "wicked". Should a Siren die physically, Could could return their spirit back to their body and effectively revive them from death. As previously demonstrated, Arcadius' resurrection restored the body completely, healing lacerations and even regenerating new hearts if needed. *'Accelerated Healing:' When they had fed, Sirens could withstand virtually any injury without pain and were able to rapidly regenerate from damage sustained on their bodies. Sybil was shown to heal near instantaneously from a snapped neck, however, she was unable to rapidly heal wounds sustained from being forced through a windshield and had to wait for a passing car, signifiying that a Siren's healing was dependent on feeding. *'Enhanced Strength:' As per their arrangement, Cade channeled a portion of Hell's energies into his disciples so as to augment their physical attributes. This consequently enhanced the strength of the Sirens to superhuman levels. While it is unknown if Sirens were stronger or weaker than Original Vampires, they were seemingly strong enough to at least physically defend themselves against a near two century old vampire. Sybil was able to overpower Damon and Enzo long enough to psychically enslave them, and Seline was capable of snapping Stefan Salvatore's neck with little effort. *'Enhanced Speed:' Like their strength, the energies of Hell supplemented the Sirens speed. Sirens were thus incredibly fast and agile, more so than ordinary humans. Sybil, even at a dessicated state, was fast enough to evade her Armory captors and she moved faster than Damon's eyes could follow. She further showcased her enhanced speed when she dragged Enzo into the darkness. There speed compared to that of vampires is unknown. *'Flight/Levitation:' Sirens can defy gravity and float a few feet in the air. Upon regaining her strength, Sybil levitated out of a pool of blood and hovered over to Damon and Enzo. Seline once levitated up to a window to escape the Armory after being released in 1883. *'Telepathy:' Sirens retained their original psychic powers, thus they could psychically enter into the minds of others so as to read their thoughts and access their memories. While they appeared to have considerable range, as Seline and Sybil were able to reach the sailors beyond the island they were on, tactical contact allows them to search through the deeper reaches of a person's mind. During their time on the island, Seline and Sybil taught themselves to use their voice as a focus to influence their mental abilities; this has since been refined into singing. Their psychic ability is superior to a Vampire's as they don't require eye contact or even physical contact, but seemingly inferior to an Immortal's given the resistance some could have to it. Interestingly enough, an influx of psychic energy can sometimes cause nearby electronics to malfunction or strange weather patterns to occur around a Siren. **'Empathy:' Sirens possessed limited emphatic abilities, as Seline could read Stefan Salvatore' emotions, sensing a lot of pain and anguish. **'Mind Control:' Sirens possessed the ability to apply subtle influence onto the minds of others. Seline and Sybil were shown to be able to telepathically call on sailors to sail into the rocks of their island, creating the myths about Sirens. By bonding their own minds to the minds of others, Sirens could take over the minds of their victims, even to the point of shutting them down. The victims were conscious of this interaction as it creates a psychic rapport between Siren and servant. This allowed them to maintain a constant presence from within such that servants straying too far from the Siren will be struck with psychic pain and suffer nasal hemorrhages until they return to it. This psychic connection also allowed a Siren to issue psychic commands over large distances, as seen when Damon was contacted by Sybil from within the Armory while he was driving at an unknown distance away. By using their "Siren Song", mind control could be used en masse and had even be used via cellphone service to access and reestablish a disrupted psychic connection. They could also use their mind control to force a Vampire to turn on/off their humanity; the former being a painful process as the flood of memories could crush them under the weight of their guilt. Certain strong-willed individuals, like Damon and Enzo, were able to offer some resistance to a Siren's psychic influence. **'Memory/Subconscious Manipulation:' Sirens possessed the ability to manipulate and alter the memories and subconscious of others. Sybil had shown the ability to manipulate Damon Salvatore's memory and alter one key memory; of his first meeting with Elena, where she inserted herself and erased Elena. Subsequently, she had to alter individual, "key" memories to continue to change his personality. Seline has also been shown erasing Stefan Salvatore's memory, altering his subconscious enough that he forgot the time when he massacred an entire village in Monterrey on Christmas Eve. **'Psychic Pain Infliction:' Sirens were able to induce excruciating pain through their telepathic powers. By invading his subconscious, Sybil was able to discreetly use such a technique on Enzo. Her influence was strong enough that it manifested physical symptoms, such as intense nasal and internal hemorrhaging, all while being separated great distances and maintaining normal appearances. Sybil highly implied that the severity of her psychic torture could kill even a Vampire. Sirens also seemed to cause mental pain to those whose minds they forcibly invaded. **'Psychic Illusions:' Derived from their mind control, Sirens could create realistic mental illusions, forcing their victims to perceive what they wanted. Sybil used this technique to convince Enzo that Bonnie Bennet was really her, nearly resulting in the latters death. Seline has also demonstrated this skill, although her illusion was broken after Lizzie siphoned from Sybil, breaking her concentration. *'Clairsentience:' Sirens, stemming from their innate gifts, also had a degree of psychic intuition. They could sometimes "sense" aspects of a person's personality and mood. They had occasionally sensed danger before if striked or intuited something's location in a seemingly extrasensory manner. Sirens also had some type of sixth sense that gave them a preternatural knowledge of their surroundings, even when blinded. Despite her eyeballs rotting away over centuries locked away in the Armory, Sybil had an intimate knowledge of her surroundings, being able to maneuver quite gracefully despite lacking sight. Sirens also possessed some manner of psychometry, getting impressions about an object or area through some unknown type of psychic examination. Furthermore, they were highly sensitive to certain psychic phenomenon and could tune into the spirit world. *'Voice Manipulation:' Sirens were able to manipulate their voice to lure their victims as fabled. Sybil was shown to use her voice to captivate others through enchanting singing and mimic the voices of others (e.g. Yvette St. John and Elena Gilbert). Their control was so fine that they are able to generate sound waves to match the resonant frequency of glass so as to break it. Sybil demonstrated this when she used it to break the glass and free herself from the armory. Sirens could even emit a high pitch frequency, above the hearing of humans, that incapacitated anyone with supernatural hearing within a localized radius. *'Claws:' Sirens possessed sharp, talon-like claws that were strong enough to easily carve through human flesh. Their claws had only manifested when severely deprived of food or when their power had been siphoned, and it is unknown whether or not they could have manifest them willingly. *'Aquatic Respiration:' Sirens appeared to have some form of underwater adaptation. Sybil spent many months underwater, suggesting that she was able to breathe underwater. Weaknesses *'Arcadius: '''As the creator of the Sirens, and one who gave them their immortality, he had the power to take away their immortality and kill them with his own Hellfire. Their speed of recovery from an otherwise fatal attack was also dependent on him, as Sybil's revival was delayed once as they held a lengthy conversation prior to her being sent back. Cade could also cease channeling Hell's power into the Sirens, greatly reducing their level of superhuman strength and speed. *'Hellfire:' A supernatural, psychic fire originating from Hell. It was incredibly powerful and capable of destroying anything within its wake, including Sirens. *'Hunger:' Sirens had to periodically feast on the flesh and feed on the "evil" of others in order to maintain their immortality and strength. Abstaining from such for prolonged periods causes them to deteriorate to some degree, as seen with Sybil's hands after being released from the vault. Sybil also claimed that her eyeballs had rotted away over time whereas Damon mentioned that Sybil's face rotted off. Apparently, the more "wicked" their victim was in life, the more sustenance a Siren gains from eating their flesh. *'Magic:' Sirens appeared to be susceptible to the powers of witchcraft seeing as the Bennett witches were able to imprison them with various spells. This was inclusive of mystical objects such as the Gilbert Device, Papa Tunde's Blade, and Dark Objects. It had been confirmed that a Siphoner could siphon the magic from Sirens. *'Mystic Falls Founders Bell:' An indestructible bell that amplifies the affects of the Staff of Arcadius when combined with the Maxwell Striker, allowing it to produce a frequency that disrupts psychic activity. It is also proven as effective on Witches and Siphoners as it is on Sirens since witchcraft has roots in psychic energy. Other than Arcadius, this bell is the only known weapon capable of killing Sirens. This, however, is dependent on the release of Hellfire when struck 12 times by someone from the Maxwell bloodline. ** '''Staff of Arcadius:' An ancient Mesopotamian tuning fork that operates at an unknown frequency that is capable of disrupting psychic abilities and thus stunning Sirens.http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Siren List of Sirens *Seline: The eldest of the Siren sisters. She chose servitude to Cade in exchange for saving her dying fratenral twin-sister. Originally full of hate for being banished by her village, she reveled in her Siren duties, wholeheartedly punishing wicked men for their evil deeds. Although after a chance encounter with Stefan Salvatore, she had a change of heart and has since longed for a normal life. *Sybil: The younger Siren sister. Her Siren powers were somewhat forced upon her by the pact Seline made with Cade. While once sensitive and compassionate, over the centuries she submitted to her sinful fate and has become rather psychopathic. Trivia *In the show's cannon, Sirens were not shown possessing any other psychic abilities aside from telepathy and couldn't levitate. *There level of strength and speed was also not clearly defined and may have been retconned going into season eight. **Sybil's statements to Arcadius that while she and Seline were merely "Sirens", Damon and Stefan were vampires and would be a step up, implied that superior psychic powers aside, vampires were physically stronger or were at least more potent killers. References Category:Species